Jealousy: Part Two
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Cho Chang has a burning desire to rekindle the burnt flame she had at Hogwarts with Harry after his engagement ended with Ginny finally. But one person stands in her way to this...Harry himself and his new beau that are still courting. Slash.


**Jealousy: Part Two**

Cho Chang was quietly and calmly walking up the walkway that lead to the front doors of Potter Manor where she knew Harry resided by now. She was heading there because of Harry actually and not a pleasant reasoning either. Oh, she really, _**really**_ wanted to get into a fight with him at the moment for what he had done to her unintentionally. There was only one tiny problem there with trying to find a fight with him anymore. and that was whether she wondered if she could even beat Harry in the fight she was going to start with him today. She had been a very emotional Ravenclaw in her time inside of Hogwarts, which made her House look bad...That of course made her house hate her to a certain degree, but she was over the pain she had suffered there for the most part.

However, Harry was half Gryffindor and half Slytherin in his mindset. He had spent his last year of schooling in the Slytherin House (which barely anyone even knew about anymore). He had managed to turn most of his year's classmates there either to a neutral party viewpoint in the war or a Light-sided turned Slytherin somehow. He had brought back the DA and he welcomed back all its former members, as well as any new ones and the Slytherins that had joined their group. The only ones he could trust that is to be there in the group. Harry knew exactly how to use his Slytherin cunning and ambition when he needed and/or wanted to, as well as his Gryffindor charisma to its full usage to his advantage. She would need all of her Ravenclaw wits about her today if she dared to hope to beat him in the argument she started today.

Unknown to Cho and most of Wizarding Britain though, Harry and Tom had completely sealed their bond as soul-mates after they had taken out Ginny Weasley...after she had attempted to kill both of them outright because she couldn't have Harry for herself. They had decided that it was best and they had sealed their bond in the full-blooded Incubi Mating Ritual on the night before Christmas Eve regardless of the courting they were supposed to be going through right now. They chose their bonding bands on Christmas Day in a little unknown shop in Knockturn Alley that Tom knew about. Around lunchtime that afternoon, they were bonded together fully at Gringotts by Harry's account manager and solicitor, Scruple. No, it wasn't the perfect white wedding that most girls dream about but Harry couldn't have been happier about it because he got his mate. That's all he needed.

Right now, no one in Britain even knew about their bonding yet since when they went out together they still hid the bands and pretended as though they were still courting in an attempt to not get into trouble with the Ministry's policy. They were hoping to hold off letting anyone know until July sixteenth this year when their initial courtship had begun previously the year before. Whenever Harry and Tom went out, they covered their bands with a special unseeable glamour that Harry had created in his time as an Unspeakable for the Ministry. It was difficult to do and only Tom or Harry could remove it because only they knew about it being there. All the rest of the wizarding world knew at the moment was that Harry was allowing Tom to try and gain his affection by courting him according to pureblood culture and his creature heritage rights as his mate though currently it seemed to their world as though it wasn't working quite yet.

And at the current moment in time at Potter Manor's master bedroom, Harry and Tom were caught up in their activities as Cho Chang drew closer to drawing in on the front doors for her confrontation…

Harry moaned loudly in total bliss...he was in heaven right now. Tom was sucking on his hard length that dearly wanted to thrust further in but knew he couldn't do so. His mate's mouth was both sinister and divine at the same time for two very different, but yet similar reasons. Harry had known that Tom was a gift from the Heavens above when he found out that they were destined to each other. Every single day Harry thanked all the Spirits of the Elements for rejoining this way. It was only luck that Fate had found him worthy of such a mate as Tom and vice versa.

"Uuuhhh…" Harry moaned incoherently again as Tom's tongue licked the deep vein on the underside of his cock.

Tom's brown eyes were almost black with lust as he watched Harry moan at the hand of his touch like this and spread out before him in such a erotic way. Harry was his and his alone. He gave an extra hard suck on Harry's member as if to prove his words in his mind with his actions onto his mate.

"Ah! Fuck!" Harry shouted now, "T-Tom...P...please, _please_!"

A fire shot threw Tom's eyes that could only be described as an unearthly desire for what was to come and a sense of triumph he had gained in capturing the heart of his mate so soon despite what the rest of the world knew of them. Only he could make Harry truly happy like this and only he could make Harry beg for him like he was now. Tom grazed his teeth along Harry's erect length as he licked at it's head that dripped its precious fluids for him to taste. He would never find a more delectable taste then whenever Harry was like this and he was yearning, wanting, sweating and panting for him to fuck him raw and to give him his sweet release. Ah, the wonderful feelings of a new kind of torture that he loved to give to his mate. After a few more hard sucks, Harry climaxed and shot his hot seed down Tom's throat who promptly and perhaps greedily made sure to drink it all from him. After all, who would ever waste such a treasure when it was so willingly given to them?

A moment later, Harry started to come back down from his euphoric high and sated for now...his breathing leveled out some and when he found he could move again, he had placed the crooked smile on his face that he knew Tom loved to much, "Your mouth is absolutely sinister but still divine at same time, you know that?" Harry asked with a smile as his after-sex weak body splayed itself on top of his love's when they switched positions to lie more comfortably there together.

Half on and half off, he leaned his head down on Tom's chest. He truly smiled when he felt Tom's hand move through his hair almost absent-minded as he pondered his response.

Tom smiled, "Between the years after Hogwarts and before I became Lord Voldemort gave me plenty of time to practice."

Harry scowled and playfully hit Tom's shoulder, "Don't remind me."

Tom laughed at his mate's fake outburst of anger to that. Tom was quite aware that Harry knew that Tom was all he wanted, but it was so fun to tease the boy and get him so rallied up at times and sometimes he really could not resist.

A knock on the bedroom door froze them both where they were.

"W- Who is it?" Harry called slightly scared and blushing scarlet.

Tom laughed even harder now since Harry was so modest sometimes despite his incubus heredity. They were in a position that could be big trouble for them both he knew and Harry was more worried about someone seeing him indecent from their activities rather than the scene he was in currently that could land them a lot of fines from the Ministry? Tom just shook his head in a small level of amusement at his mate and his personality. It was just too cute right now to pass by like this.

"It is Terra, sir." Came the quiet and polite reply.

Tom and Harry both internally let out a sigh of relief. Getting out of bed, they both found a clean pair of boxers for them to where and put them on. After all, it wouldn't do to scare off the help they had from their house elves, would it?

"You can come in now, Terra." Harry called out to her.

Terra popped in silently before shutting the door behind her all the quieter. That ability of hers was quite useful and she used it all the time on them. It didn't bother Tom so much, but when she came up to Harry at times, he always managed to jump a meter high in surprise.

"Why are you here, Terra?" He asked, fighting down his blush.

She gazed cautiously at him because she knew all too well his explosive temper and remembered Mistress Lily's equally dangerous one from before, "Master Harry, Miss Chang has shown up at your door out front. We didn't let her inside the manor yet, as I knew you wouldn't want us to but she is waiting outside and will be getting suspicious sooner rather than later." Terra told him quietly again

Harry froze where he stood,"Shit!" he cursed to himself before he quickly started to dress for the day at post-haste. Grabbing his clothes that where on the floor from last evening or half folded in the drawers, he threw them on after spelling the clean and trying to make himself look somewhat presentable given his situation at present.

Tom looked on to all of this with the utmost curiosity. Chang? Had he heard that name before and if so, what was she doing here right now?

"Tom, I need you to go and have a shower and dress before meeting us both inside of the den, but make sure you are already shadowed off when you enter the room so that Cho doesn't see you enter the room since she is unaware you live here like the rest of our world currently still." Harry told him with his back facing him as he tried to get his pants zipped up.

Tom nodded in compliance to these requests and left though he was angry. What was it with people coming here when they were having one of their moments! Was there some sort-of clock that said, 'Oh! It's that time again! The next one in line to ruin Tom's day step up!'

Tom scowled at that and growled as he went into the bathroom.

Finally getting his pants to cooperate, Harry tamed his hair and headed for the front door to greet her. As he made his way to the entry hall he tried to flatten out his hair more by smoothing it with his hand. Surely someone would notice if his hair was even more messed up than normal, wouldn't they? Mumbling, "Damn hair," under his breath, he opened the door, not sure exactly how long he had been standing there and was greeted with a hesitant smile.

"Cho, this is a pleasant surprise for you to come and visit me all the way out here at my home. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, but I didn't realize the wards were trying to tell me that you were there. I'm sorry if you were waiting long. I will have to get those things fixed into my brain about what they mean for the home." Harry semi-smiled

She gave a small smile in return, "It's alright Harry, I know you are always busy with paperwork for the Unspeakables still at times though you do not directly work for them any longer and also for the Manor. Don't worry about it because I was not here too long anyways." She tried to seem calm

He gave a small smile in return, "Thank you Cho, why don't you come in and join me for afternoon tea in the den." He asked of her

She smiled and politely said, "I would love to."

-

As they walked towards the den, Cho was amazed by some of the artifacts in the glass or perhaps crystalline cases that lined the halls fashionably in certain places she saw. Harry explained some of the history of Potter Manor to her and of the artifacts along the walls for her, but even he didn't know the whole story behind them all yet. He also explained some them had been collected during his years as an Auror and as a Unspeakable for the Ministry. Once they reached the den, she noticed that the colors of the room were decorated in light blues and greens and that the room looked well lived in and seemed warm to others as well. It was a beautiful home she found and a perfect place to live and have a family to raise. Once she sat herself in one of the blue leather winged back chairs, Harry wandlessly conjured a pot of tea that began to pour itself right in front of her. Cho did not seem bothered by this at all, as she knew Harry was an exceptionally powerful wizard. But that wasn't why she wanted him. No, it wasn't for power, fame or money as most would think of her.

She wanted Harry because he had been the only person kind enough to help her through Cedric's grieving after he had died and no one would help her overcome her ordeal for the next two years. He was also the only one who cared enough to let her be in the reformed DA in their seventh after what happened with her best friend Marietta and the original club. She had to repeat her seventh year because she was still emotionally distraught over Cedric at the time. She still was when she thought of her past too heavily, but it was somewhat better now. After tea was fixed and dispersed, Harry asked what he wanted to know.

"Why did you visit me in the first place Cho? Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course! But I mean..?" He just let it stop there. She was smart enough to know what he meant.

There was no point in fumbling with words if you didn't have to.

She stared blankly at the wall behind Harry for a moment in deep thought. After a moment she turned to him and said bluntly, "Are you still in your courtship with Tom?"

Harry froze only for a second so it wouldn't be suspicious of him since he had actually already known this was why she was here to begin with, _'Damn it, what was it with people and their dislike for their relationship!' He thought angrily to himself  
><em>  
>"Yes we are still courting, why?" He asked warily of her.<p>

Her face darkened for a moment as she answered him,"Why did you turn to him after you left Ginny and when you had promised me that when your engagement ended with that nefarious bitch that you would come to me?" She asked in an angered tone now.

Harry cringed internally for a moment as he saw the anger in her eyes even though it was clear as day to him that she was trying to conceal it all. He sighed, "First of all, I did not automatically turn to him after I left Ginny anyways. In July of last year when our initial courtship began after she was handled for the first time, Tom showed up at my doorstep. He had been severely beaten up by someone and he was so bloody he could have died again. Being the person I am though, I brought him inside my home for the moment to keep rumors from spreading about me and I called my personal Healer from Mungo's hospital because they know how to keep stuff confidential. After he had healed somewhat, which was about three weeks after the first of July I believe? He said he had important information for me that Albus probably would never tell me in an attempt to keep me from him when he was reborn to their world. I had eyed him warily obviously at this, since I knew all too well that he could be persuasive when he wanted to be. Eventually however, I sat down and listened to what he wanted to say."

He sighed from his seat and then proceeded to stand and get up in front of the fireplace; he ran his hand down the Potter tapestry in reverence. He could never tell this story sitting down...It made his blood boil with anger and made his power churn inside of him while it wanted to lash out. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"The first thing Tom did ask of me was if I knew about the creature blood running through the veins of my family line. Technically, it could've been any of the seven lines I am descended from. I am descended from three of the four founders of Hogwarts. I'm descended from the Lines of Merlin and Morgan le Fay, one on both sides. That's five. I was blood adopted by my godfather, Sirius Black as a baby, and he made me his heir, so I inherited the Black estate upon my seventeenth birthday. Obviously I am descended from the Potter Line, so that would be seven, correct?"

She nodded her head in fascination of the revelation she was just exposed to. Who would have known that Harry came from everywhere! It's amazing he didn't go insane with power!

"However…" He continued on, "Tom and I did a potion that told us where it came from, and it was definitely the Potter Line with the creature blood."

She nodded with a smile in acceptance of the fact. That wouldn't mean anything, right?

"That would only mean that it was strong because it was so powerful. I am directly and newly from the Potters, so it would of course be the strongest part of me. Tom then asked me of the tendencies I had experienced while I was at Hogwarts for my last year there." He smiled at her with a crooked grin, "Just about everyone knew of my very abnormal sexual appetite that year after I had come in to my magical rebirth at Hogwarts and then my creature inheritance a week later into the term there." Harry smirked slightly

"Everyone will probably remember that a lot of both girls and guys there lost their virginity to me that year as well. Luckily, none of the females ended up getting impregnated. If that had happened, I would have been in serious trouble." Harry laughed, he couldn't help it. It was just so funny to think about sometimes.

"One person that stood out would be you, as I recall, and the only other person was probably Draco or Lord Malfoy now, as he is called. That was a wild night." Harry smirked to himself and indirectly at his mate hiding in the shadows of the room by now.

Cho started giggling loudly. That had been one of the best nights of her life...ever...

Tom seriously hadn't known where his mate's control came from when in regards to sexual activity, but now he did and now he seriously wanted to carry him upstairs and fuck him raw straight into their mattress while claiming him over and over again until Harry knew he was his and only ever his to belong to anymore. Almost as if Harry felt the desire from his mate, he changed back to the topic at hand they were supposed to be discussing.

"Anyways, after I explained the tendencies that I had been experiencing, Tom told me I was a full-blooded Incubus due to my pureblood heritage. That definitely seemed to explain my sexual appetite I had gained in recent years. However, Albus never told me I was one because he hates them for their using of people so they can draw on their emotions during the day and on their sexual energies at night."

Cho frowned to this heavily, "That wasn't very fair of him to you. You didn't even know you were one. It was all unintentional, right?"

He sighed. "I know, I know and I wish I could say it had been unintentional on the Headmaster's part." Looking back to her he said, "Tom asked me for a courtship on the sixteenth of July last year. I was unsure why at first as he said he would tell me when he was ready to and I did not wish to push him further than what was needed. That was for the best as I had something to take care of also. I had to handle Ginny for the second and third times this year." Harry visibly shuddered. "I only promised Ron that I would marry her in a very conniving and backwards logic kind-of way. I had told Ron that I would only marry Ginny if he got let off his charges and not sent to Azkaban when I knew he wouldn't be let off, so I ended our engagement in September. But Ginny was persistent until at least December this year, which was why I had yet to make contact to anyone else."

"Cho...the reason for our courtship is..." He fell silent and a bit wary of the look that came into her eyes.

Her blue eyes flared and almost looked crazed. Tom did not like that look at all on her and neither did Harry, "Well why?" She asked not at all patient.

Harry was hesitant to answer but did so anyway, "Three months from September found us in December. I was finally getting used to Tom's touch...well...with the small touches we were allowed to have anyway due to our courtship. The first week of the month, he came to me and asked to talk privately. I agreed, as I had nothing more against him personally any longer. We went out in the garden at night, and he finally told me exactly why we needed the courtship. The funny thing was that even when Tom was posing as Lord Voldemort for some strange reason his presence was still comforting to me for an unknown cause that had reeked havoc on my mind once in a while when I thought about it. So, when he revealed why, I wasn't** overly** surprised byt the logic of it all...just a bit...shocked would be more adequate, I suppose." Harry told her

"What did he tell you, Harry?" Her eyes were really angry and unbelieving.

She had already put the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind and wasn't really believing it.

"We're soul-mates." He said simply, watching her like a hawk.

She screamed in outrage as tears poured down her face in sad despair. A dark red aura came out from around her and her magic flared dangerously in the room. Harry quickly backed up near Tom and cast a protective barrier to cover them with. There was no way this crazy bitch was going to hurt them both like this whether or not unintentional as it was. Cho was lost in her agony since her dream was completely shattered and broken now. The one person she thought she would love for her life-time and one who would love her back didn't want her any longer. She was alone again and with no one to care for her. It wasn't fair! Why was she always the one without that happy ending she craved so badly? As she began to cry more softly now, her magic began to recede back into her form and she collapsed onto the floor as her quiet sobs were racking her whole frame.

When he deemed it safe enough, Harry slowly approached her while trying to keep her somewhat calm so her magic didn't spike again. Harry gazed at her with sad remorse and very carefully let his hand touch her shoulder. She tensed at first but slowly relaxed at the gentle but familiar gesture, "Cho, please try to understand about this and calm down." He asked of her politely

When he had her attention again, he kneeled down in front of her and said in a sad voice "Look what happened to Ginny because of this disaster…it's my fault for letting it happen this and I know that, but I cannot compete with fate either."

Harry and Tom had actually framed Dolohov for Ginny's murder when they took her body back to her apartment the next night.

"Dolohov had been searching for me when he attacked her for her help at the Dumbledore estate during the war. It was because I let her go to her apartment where she lived alone after I finally managed to get through to her about my situation with Tom in the end. I don't want something like this to happen to you." Harry expertly looked sadly at the floor. It was all about acting his part now. He had to do this the best way he could, "Because I let Ginny go home alone and she ended up being murdered, I paid for her burial because I felt like I owed it to my surrogate parents Molly and Arthur after they had generously taken me under their wings when I entered back into the wizarding society. We buried her in the sector of my family's cemetery here on the grounds of this Manor that is used for good friends that are close to the family. It's within the North side Garden area. I love you like I had once loved her and to a point I still do. I care about both of you so much that it hurts to see you in emotional pain like this as I knew Ginny was when she left that night after finally understanding the reasons why behind all of this. You are now both still like my sisters I had never had. Please Cho, please see reason and come to understand this." Harry asked of her

Cho's mind was so confused and angry. She could feel her power wanting to lash out and hurt the people around her, but somehow she just couldn't stay mad at Harry for any longer either. She didn't know exactly how, but she knew he was telling the truth about being soul-mates with Riddle. So with that thought in her mind she tried to collect her breathing and get herself back together. Her normally dark blue eyes came back from the black-sapphire color they were. She was tired of fighting with so many people...and at least Harry didn't hate her for what she had tried to accuse him of doing to her. She sighed when she came back to her herself and she gave a faint smile in Harry's direction.

"I cannot love you as a lover or as a spouse now Cho, but I have always considered you a more than close friend much like Ginny was until she died and still is even now. Considering the emotional trauma we both share and also the times we were also together before I had graduated with honors alongside you and all of this came about." Harry smiled gently now

Tom so wanted to growl at that phrase, but he remained quiet in respect for the moment they were sharing. Even though _**some people**_ (who will remain nameless out of respect, _cough_,** cough...**) didn't give him the same courtesy at all.

She smiled with a faint trace of tears and a said, "Would you have come back to me, if this hadn't happened and you had not been destined to Tom at all?"

Harry smiled at her, "Most likely, as we shared moments that no one else could comprehend or even try to understand. Our moments as lovers at Hogwarts, I will always cherish when they had lasted. Did you know that you were my first crush at Hogwarts?" Harry asked of her

Tom was seriously gonna fuck Harry's brains out later for doing this to him. Oh yes, sexual torture that would have Harry begging on his knees to him for so much release. It was only a matter of time.

She smiled as her cheeks tinted a rosy red color. "No, I didn't know about that. You were mine also and I would have gone to the ball with you if you had asked me first, you know."

Harry gazed at her softly and smiled before turning serious and saying, "I know that you are probably extremely angry with me about what has happened, and that you had to read it all from the newspaper instead of getting to hear it from me. Am I at least slightly forgiven yet?" He gave her a small smile.

Cho laughed before saying, "Yes, as long as it doesn't happen again."

He laughed, "Deal. Do me a favor though?"

She nodded in acceptance.

"Go to Saint Mungo's and request to receive counseling from Healer Accalia Moore. Tell them I sent you as a good friend and they can send the bills to me. You may tell Healer Moore that I sent you as a personal request who needed a little help over a specific ordeal of recent times." He got a hard look on his face and said, "I don't want you to end up like Ginny was treated, or worse, by deciding to commit suicide. After you feel better about the situation you have been through, you can come over and visit and perhaps at another interval, to actually meet with Tom when the time arrives." He told her

Cho seemed to think about what he had asked of her. Finally, she smiled widely at him figuring it was for the best. She then smirked at him, "Maybe later we can have a couple Seeker's Races on your Quidditch Pitch I saw while walking up the drive." She questioned him

He smirked at her for a moment before he smiled widely. "I look forward to the challenge again. Winner pays for the bills after the match?" He proposed to her jokingly

She laughed hard at that. Even though he offered to pay for her counseling with his healer, he wanted to see her fight for it.

"Deal." She agreed easily

Harry led her back to the front door when he gave her a quick hug and waved as she walked back down the way. When he couldn't see her anymore, he went back up to the den where he knew his husband was waiting for him to return to.

Harry smiled widely, "At least I was able to spare Cho; I never wanted to kill her."

Tom smiled at his mate, "I could see why, she is an exceptionally beautiful girl for her background. Now tell me something of particular interest to me, did you really bed Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts?" Tom asked him curiously with a gleam to his eyes.

Harry smirked in his direction, "Yes actually, I did do as I said. Draco couldn't resist himself when I revealed myself to him without my glamours on as a full-blood Incubus. I swear, he must have jumped me the minute he saw what I really looked like without those disguises on, and I hold true to that night being still one of the wildest I had at the school that year. If I wasn't destined to you and not so attached to Cho either, I can positively say for certain Draco would have been next on my list of potential mate candidates." Harry smirked to Tom deviously.

Tom growled rather loudly to this and he then forcibly picked up his mate from the floor and almost ran back up to their bedroom while making a mental note to A) kill Draco Malfoy for whatever he had done with his mate at Hogwarts before now, and B) Adjust the wards again so that crazy bitch Chang could not get in the house anymore.

As he reached the bedroom, Tom pinned his mate beneath him and said "I think you need to be taught who owns you my love."

This was going to be a_** long **_afternoon.


End file.
